


Solangelo

by Purple_Iris



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Series, friends to boyfriends, maybe eventual smut, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Iris/pseuds/Purple_Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will have stuck each other in the friend zone since they met each other. They have been friends for about 4 years and are now both going to college in New Rome. Great title, I know thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo

I wake up to a foreign feeling. Someone is next to me…. I turn and look. I am greeted with the view of Nico Di Angelo with his mouth slightly open and his hair spread around him. We must have fallen asleep studying. I smile standing up to stretch, he shifts and mumbles a little in his a sleep. He is gonna kill my some day I swear, he is just to cute for my own good.  
I walk over to my kitchen and put coffee on to brew. Taking a mug from one of the cupboards I let my eyes trail over to the paper strewn all over the kitchen table. Running my hands through my hair I sigh and study the mess. There is no way I’m ever going to able to finish all this on time. I knew college was going to be hard work but I never imagined all this.  
My coffee beeps and I pour it into my mug. Ah coffee, where would the human race be without it. I take a sip and revel in the taste of a drink fit for the gods.  
I look up when I hear my bedroom door open. Nico shuffles out rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
“Hey, how are you this fine morning?” I grin knowing he hates mornings and getting up. Setting my drink down I hop on the counter.  
“shhhhhh, no, early, to early, shhh no.” He shakes his head and shuffles his way over to me. Of course, because what else would you do, he grabs my coffee and claims it as his own sipping it slowly.   
“That’s mine,” I point out.  
“I realize,” He deadpans. “It tastes like shit.”  
“Then why are you drinking it!”  
“One word, caffeine.”   
I roll my eyes, “Course, I should’ve known.”  
“Yes, you should have.” He nods once in confirmation and takes another sip.  
I shake my head and grab another mug pouring myself a cup, again. Taking a sip and running my eyes over him I am suddenly struck with a feeling I haven’t had in a while. He is attractive as fuck. He is now sporting a bed head that only looks a little worse than it usually does. T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans on, probably uncomfortable to have slept in, of course both black, and he looks amazing.  
I have had this feeling before, of course I have being gay and all, but I haven’t thought about it since he became one of my best friends along with Cecil and Lou. I can tell this is going to end badly, and I really don’t want to lose my friend. What am I gonna do?  
“Wiiiiiill,” Nico waves his hand infront of my face.   
I blink and shake me head out of the haze of my thoughts. “What?”  
“You were doing that thing you do when you worry,” he grins. “You grimace at the floor like it killed your best friend or something.”  
“Oh, uh, yeah...Just thinking about school work and stuff.” I blush and smile nervously.  
“Uh huh, sure, whatever you say Will.” Nico shakes his head and drains his cup, my cup originally that idiot, before setting it on the counter.  
“Don’t ‘uh huh sure’ me, what else would make me worry? There is nothing to worry about,” I look back at him defensively.   
“Right,” he shakes his head and leans back against the counter next to me. “What’s the plan for today Doctor Man?”  
“Nooooo,” I pretend to wail stifling a laugh. “Don’t say Cecil got you started on that to Death Boy.”  
Nico looks at me scowling, “shut up Will.”  
I grin down at him, “ha I win, to answer your question I have nothing but school work.”  
“You have been working so hard are you sure you can’t take a break? I’ll help you organize that mess-” he gestures to the pile of papers “and then you should just take a day off.”  
“Hm…..I don’t know Nico…”  
“Yes, the answer is yes. Now let’s organize what ever this monster of a pile is.”

………..

I flop back on the couch and take a deep breathe, “Nico I’m tiiiiired.” I whine out looking up at him.  
“That sucks for you doesn’t it,” he replies sitting down next to me.  
“Can we just stay and hang out here?” I look at him pleadingly trying to pull the best puppy eyes ever known to exist.  
He sighs with a pained expression, “but Will….I’m hungry..”  
You can eat me.  
Wait what? Ha that thought did not just cross my mind nope definitely not.  
“We can just have sandwiches and play some videos games, pleeeeasee Nico?”  
“Yeah, yeah, okay what ever Will.” He sighs and shakes his head.  
I grin triumphantly at him and walk into my kitchen.  
“What type of sandwich do you want?” I call back as I start to get out the bread and other things I will need.  
“I want my BLT please,” he replies from the other room.  
“Of course your highness,” I roll my eyes. Now you’re probably thinking “Will you offered to make him a sandwich! Don’t be rude when he says what he wants!” but you see, Nico is kind of picky. I discovered this early on in our friendship. “His” BLT is bacon, lettuce, turkey, cheese, and mayonnaise. Or some variation of those ingredients, turkey because he doesn’t like tomatoes. Not the simplest of sandwiches.  
“Oh hush, you”ve had one, you know they’re delicious.” He calls back to me  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”  
I make the sandwiches, sticking with a simple peanut butter and jelly for myself, and bring them out and setting them on the beat-up coffee table in front of the beat-up couch. That’s how everything in my rinky-dinky and mismatched apartment turned out to be. Some people may not like how everything is different and broken in. Emphasis on broken in, that’s how I look at it, broken in not broken down. I love how none of my four dining chairs match each other or the table. Each chair gets a person, there is mine, Nico’s, Lou’s, and Cecil’s. We each have a place and it all fits.   
“Thaaank yoooouuu Wiiill,” Nico grins at me cheekily mocking how I drag out my words sometimes.  
“How would you survive without me feeding you all the time?” I stick my tongue out at him and sit down.  
“Good question, I think I would just waste away. That’s why you have to stick with me. Gotta make sure I don’t die.” He replies happily biting into his pain in the ass sandwich.  
“Mhm, how are you sure I wont just get tired of taking care of you and leave? What if I want to become a tree hugger and travel the world going to places protesting the deforestation of trees!?”  
“You couldn’t go that long without seeing my amazing face,” he winks at me and laughs.  
“No! I-I could definitely do it!” I blush a little bit at his words. It’s even worse because I’m starting to think he may be right.  
“But, you don’t deny I have an amazing face hm? So you agree, good to know.” He grins at me raising an eyebrow.  
“Wha!- no! You aren’t that great Di Angelo.” I blush even more because I’m smooth like that, as you can probably tell.  
“I’m pretty sure I am, and you know it Willy.” He retorts with that stupid grin on his face.  
Will get yourself together.  
Stop thinking about willies.  
No, bad, bad Will.  
To block out the thoughts of a certain someone's willy I resort to shoving my face with sandwich hoping he does the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if Nico turned out to be exactly right but I still like how he is. I will try to update but I don't know how often I'll be able to. Tell me if you want to read more!


End file.
